


Перышки

by Riakon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Неверующий экзорцист и ангел, что может быть милее?





	Перышки

**Author's Note:**

> моей самой любимой писательнице Некромантике, на день рождения. Надеюсь, тебе понравится!

Утро Джареда всегда начиналась с этого ощущения — словно его кто-то невидимый оглаживает, щекотит, заставляя выгибаться от необычной мягкости и легкости прикосновений. Ему нравилось, когда тело покрывалось мурашками, а он, по мере поглаживаний, возбуждался. Падалеки уже не спал, только лежал с закрытыми глазами, и наслаждался ощущениями, с легкой улыбкой на губах вспоминая то, как первые две недели пытался выловить того, кто приходил к нему во сне.

Утро золотило линию горизонта, раскрашивая нежными пастельными красками синий свод неба. Золосито-красные листья приветливо шуршали под песни готовящихся к перелету птиц. Небо встречало свой запоздалый, по летним меркам, рассвет, а в это время один экзорцист сквозь пелену ресниц любовался самым красивым созданием на планете.

....Джаред знал — каких только тварей нет на планете, и был действительно перепуган, почувствовав однажды на себе, что подкарауливала одна из них утром, тогда, когда все темные прячутся по своим углам, а непонятливые люди ещё спят, уверенные в том, что ещё ночь. Для Джареда, наличие кого-то в собственной постели в такой час было странным и пугающим — как новый вид нежити. О житии он не задумывался — времени строить семью у него не было, да ещё и его предпочтения вполне однозначно вписались...

Четырнадцать ночей он караулил того, кто являлся у нему, едва заря затрагивала небо. Того, кто дожидался, пока Падалеки непременно уснет, потому что в такой час спится лучше всего, а после этого перебирал его волосы, осторожно касался пальцами накаченного торса, рук и щекотал ноги. И каждый раз, стоило Джареду проснуться, этот кто-то исчезал, таял, словно туман под горячим солнцем, словно его и не было, оставляя на подушке, под одеялом или у кровати пару-тройку маленьких и нежных перышек из подпуха. 

Благодаря, собственно, этим маленьким перышкам он и нашел своего невидимку. Составить заклинание поиска не составило труда, но Джаред был крайне удивлен, поняв, что его утренний визитер, ни много ни мало — ангел. Собственно до этого заклинания он был твердо уверен в том, что ангелов не бывает. И его веру ничто не могло разрушить долгое время, даже то, что перед глазами экзорциста порой творились по настоящему загадочные вещи. 

Но первый раз, когда Джаред, запасшийся различными амулетами и зельями, все-таки дождался долгожданного явления «Христа народу», был все же шокирован, не просто узнав о существовании реальных ангелов, но и увидев одного из их братии, о чем свидетельствовали огромные, в два метра размахом крылья, призванные не быть украшением, а поднимать своего владельца вверх над землей. Сам ангел был...красив, как долго подбирал слово Падалеки. Для экзорциста признать кого-то божественным было невозможным, потому что он привык — Бога нет, поэтому эту работу делает он.

Но его визитер был и вправду красив, по крайней мере, по человеческим меркам — темно-русые, длинноватые волосы, спускающиеся на шею и отливающие золотом, пронзительно-зеленого цвета глаза, чуть пухлые губы, формы, которую обычно изображают на улыбчивых лицах херувимов. И взгляд. Пронизывающий, взгляд того, кто знает о тебе все. Знает и молчит.

— Ты кто? — Джаред решил уточнить, находясь под впечатлением, что так должен выглядеть Бог. Но что бы Бог забыл в его спальне? — И что ты тут делаешь?

— Эм... — ангел замялся. — Да я вообще то тут..м... 

— Мимо проходил? — Экзорцист усмехнулся, припоминая две недели этих «хождений мимо». — Две недели подряд? — И добавил чуть жестче. — Кто ты и что ты тут делаешь?

— Ангел я. — Вздохнул тот. — Ан-гел. Ангел нижних отрядов Дженсен.

— Не Бог и то радует — пробормотал Падалеки. — Ну а приходишь то ты зачем, Дженсен?

— Ну... — Пернатый покраснел. Кончиками ушей. — Ты... ты меня недавно выручил...

— Это когда это? — Джаред опешил. Спасение блудных ангелов прошло мимо него.

— Две с половиной недели назад. — Дженсен прищурился, вспоминая конкретнее. — Двадцать восьмого числа. 

— Восьмого... — Джаред задумался и стал припоминать, кого он изгонял двадцать восьмого. В голову не приходило ничего кроме темного переулка и парнишки, убегающего от грабителя, которому и помог в тот день Джаред. И все. — Так ведь я только мальчи...

От улыбающейся физиономии Дженсена доходить до экзорциста стало быстрее. 

— Так ты...

— Да. — Пернатый кивнул, и сложил крылья так, чтобы они не мешали садиться. — Крылья тогда были спрятаны, и сбежать при помощи магии было невозможно, поэтому мне собственно очень повезло, что ты мне помог.

— Ладно, с этим мы разобрались, — Экзорцист сел на кровать и внимательно посмотрел на ангела. — но тут то ты зачем?

Неожиданно Дженсен потянулся к нему и легко коснулся своими губами губ неверующего. 

— Ты что? Ты же ангел! — Падалеки возмутился, словно его гордость пострадала, но в ответ на это зеленоглазый только усмехнулся и сказал:

— Твои понятия о том, что можно ангелу, а чего нельзя сильно устарели. Тем более я здесь для того, чтобы отплатить добром за добро, поэтому я могу все. Все, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. Я смотрел на тебя три дня и три ночи, чтобы понять, что тебе нужно для счастья, и я понял. Я верю, что у меня все получится.

Дженсен снова поцеловал экзорциста, но теперь уже настойчивей, заставляя того принять все, что он сам посчитает нужным. Хотя Джаред не собирался так быстро сдаваться и уступать какому-то пернатому, поэтому он вступил в борьбу, приоткрывая рот, и стараясь отвоевать новые позиции. Его руки сомкнулись на талии визитера, притянули к себе, ближе, плотнее, добираясь до завязок туники. Джаред и не заметил, как ангел его раздевал, будучи целиком увлеченный поцелуем.

Джаред победил в борьбе за управление ситуацией, и поцелуи стали нежнее, примерно такими, как перышки, которыми Дженсен гладил торс, шею, которыми он проходился по возбужденному члену Джареда. Ангел и сам был возбужден, но все же старался доставить своему спасителю больше удовольствия, ровно до тех пор, пока Джаред, раскрыв объятия, приказал:

— Иди сюда.

И он пошел. Ближе, теснее, впуская экзорциста немного глубже, сильнее толкаясь и хриплым, спертым от возбуждения голосом постанывая, стараясь достигнуть высшей точки удовольствии, которую не найдешь нигде в небесах — только на земле.

Утреннее солнце золотило постель. Теплый, осенний воздух наполнял небольшую квартиру пряными запахами леса. Кузнечики пронзительно стрекотали, стараясь переорать щебечущих птиц. В постели нежились двое, и один из них, укрывал второго своими теплыми, хоть и тяжелыми крыльями, устилая ведь пол маленькими перышками подпуха....

Он любовался своим ангелом, который приходил к нему, в нагретую постель по утрам. Днем ни у одного из них не было времени, а вечер и ночь — это совсем не время для ангелов, это время для нечисти и экзорцистов. Он смотрел и слушал, как шуршат перья, как поскрипывает кровать под двойным весом, как по его телу медленно водят немного влажным пером.

Он точно знал, что будет завтра, и он по-прежнему не верил в Бога. Но он верил в ангела. В того самого ангела, чьи тонкие, легкие перышки он постоянно находит в самых неожиданных местах...


End file.
